furcsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius
Underlined Regions are actual Countries. Angel Island Tribal Federation (Red) - AITF Is an Island group north-west from the mainland. It is ruled by the Neo-Angel Island Tribe that was founded by Knuckles, it consists almost exclusively out of Echidna of all tribes. Though the Angel Island tribe is the majority, 70% of the Population. It is ruled by High Elder Phatlamac. It is based on the Aztec Civilization Kingdom of Ice Mountain (Light-Blue) The Nation of Ice Mountain has expanded into the Great Forest heavilly over the years, it is best known for their side-switching over the past three Milander Wars. Today it is a threat on its own. It is ruled by Greye Galen. It is based on the Russian Empire Kingdom of Acorn (Brown) - The Nation that Sonic became king of near the end of his life, it is currently ruled by his son, King Manik I. Together with Valdemar and Station Square it forms the Triple Alliance. It also has good relations with Angel Island. It is best known for being the birthplace of many renowned people. It is based on England Republic of Station Square''' (Gray) - The Nation that fell prey to Miland in the last Milander War. It was held off by the SDR Veterans and Local heroes like Bryce Killian and Kylo Roran. It is best known for its innovative Government. It is also part of the Triple Alliance. It is ruled by President Marovic. It is based on the United States of America Duchy of Valdemar (Blue) - This nation was formerly a Province of the Milander Empire. It is best known for its strong resentment of Miland's projects during the war and many of Miland's best knights were born there. After Midevh's evil scheme came to light its relations with Miland were fixed. Despite this they still agreed to join the Triple Alliance. Though today it is heavily influenced by Miland and its culture. It is ruled by Thane Maxwell of Milheim. It is based on France 'Kingdom of Miland '(Dark Blue) - This Nation is also reffered to as the Milander Empire, despite this it is still a kingdom. It is ruled by Kaiser Mylen II and is best known for starting 4 Brutal Wars, it is a very expansionist kingdom with a strong emphasis on Military, it consists of three main factions, Milais, St. Mil and Mylée. Milais is the Military Branch, St. Mil the Religious/Cultural Branch and Mylée the Economic Branch. It is based on France and the Austrian Empire '''Kingdom of Windy Valley (Pink) - This is a young nation, it is a very culture-based country and is known for its good foods and strong-hearted people. 80 Years ago, it was nearly completely annexed by Umayat and has only been independent for 20 Years. It holds a grudge against the Caliphate. It is based on Spain The Umayat Caliphate (Green) This Nation is the Oldest one on Mobius. It is ruled by Mehmed IX and is a very tradition-based Country, it has a different, more zealous attitude towards the Creator and tends to see the other nations as inferior. It holds a severe grudge against Miland because it too is a very expansionist nation. There have been several wars over Borders with eachother. Today it is a more accepting nation towards the world, yet remains very strict. The Majority of the country lies in the Southern Desert. It is based on the Ottoman Empire The Great Forest '''(Forest Green) This is the Region that holds many secrets, it was formerly the site of the Angel Island before it rose up from the skies, many ruins remain in the forest and it is also a safe haven for refugees. People that live in the forest are reffered to as Foresters or Forest-Folk. Alot of Witches and Druids make their home there. '''Sapphire Island (Light Green) This Island was discovered by Miland 10 Years ago, since then it has been attempting to tame the land, several colonies have been established there, Later, Windy Valley gained interest and there was a 2-year colonial war that Miland won. The natives have a pretty aggressive attitude towards the newcomers. The Natives are based on Iroquois and Sioux. Freedom Island (Yellow) This Island was thought to be uninhabited, but a large population of natives had called the island their home since the beginning of time. Many attempts have been made to colonize it but the natives were so aggressive towards the colonists it failed each time. However, Miland managed to establish a colony trough a trade-agreement. The trade-port however expanded massively due to the low taxes there. And soon it would be too strong for the natives to besiege. Today the port is a valueable strategic point between Miland and Ice Mountain. Natives on that Island are based on the Creoles. Downunda (Violet) This gigantic island was discovered by Windy Valley a decade before they were nearly annexed by Umayat. Colonists had settled quickly on the island, but only the coastal areas provided enough of an economical boost to preserve Windy Valley's existance, when the Umayat Caliph first invaded, alot of Windy Valley's citizens fled to the Island and more colonies were founded. The Natives were very friendly and helpful and are now an ethnic group incorperated in Windy Valley. The Island is based on Australia.